<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realm for Ransom by The_PigeonSociety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610849">Realm for Ransom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PigeonSociety/pseuds/The_PigeonSociety'>The_PigeonSociety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tommyinnit kidanpped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PigeonSociety/pseuds/The_PigeonSociety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur continued walking in the direction they’d been headed in. The group proceeded down into the hall which was barely lit by torches along the sides every few feet. At the end, stood a metal door with a small barred window. Wilbur could feel his hope rising. If he were to keep a hostage, it would be in there. The gang slowed to a stop at the door and the man with horns turned to face Wilbur and opened the door without a word. </p>
<p>“Tommy-” Through the dark room, Wilbur’s attention was brought directly to the teen boy’s red and white shirt. He almost smiled at the sight of it, but he knew he couldn’t celebrate yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a kidnapping fanfic but it's solely based off the characters and not real people if it makes you feel better</p>
<p>Also this is my first fan fiction and I’m not a huge writer so apologies if you find any errors. So far I've written two chapters and I'm unsure if I'll ever finish it. Honestly, I forgot I wrote it. Second chapter will probably be coming out next week~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur held his head low. The men around him stood unyielding, frightening the tall boy as he entered the warehouse. He pretended to not be intimidated by the large horns emerging from the head of the man leading him into the building. Inside, the lights were dim and Wilbur had trouble finding his footing through the dirt and pebbles. Just find Tommy. Find Tommy and get the hell out. Wilbur felt his pulse racing and ran his fingers along one of his knives from inside his coat for reassurance. </p>
<p>The warehouse ceiling was very high, and from it, danged rectangular lights. Like the ones you’d see in a supermarket. Wilbur tried to take note of his surroundings but with his mind racing the way it was, he could only focus on breathing at a steady pace. The man ahead of him was leading him closer to a hall near the back. Wilbur frowned and stopped walking, nearly having a collision with the men who followed behind. The one in front took notice and turned to face Wilbur with a small smirk. </p>
<p>“Having second thoughts?” He taunted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black suit. </p>
<p>“Where the hell are we going?” Wilbur asked fiercely despite how scared he really was. “I’m only here for my brother, and if we both don’t walk out of here un-” </p>
<p>“Wilbur, Wilbur.” The man interrupted. “If we wanted you dead, you and Tommy would be lying under a rock. Y’know Wilbur, you should be thanking me, really. I’m a businessman. And If I get what I want, we can both go home happy. Aright?” That damn voice is so annoying. If only his fucking goons weren't all over me I could make him beg for mercy. Techno’d be able to do it. As a response, Wilbur continued walking in the direction they’d been headed in. The group proceeded down into the hall which was barely lit by torches along the sides every few feet. At the end, stood a metal door with a small barred window. Wilbur could feel his hope rising. If he were to keep a hostage, it would be in there. The gang slowed to a stop at the door and the man with horns turned to face Wilbur and opened the door without a word. </p>
<p>“Tommy-” Through the dark room, Wilbur’s attention was brought directly to the teen boy’s red and white shirt. He almost smiled at the sight of it, but he knew he couldn’t celebrate yet. Standing next to his little brother was an old friend. Dressed as usual in a navy button up top and beanie, Quackity held a diamond sword under Tommy’s neck. </p>
<p>“Alex.” Wilbur walked in the room closely followed by the horned man who closed the door and left his crew outside. “What are you doing?” His brother was sitting on a wood chair. Wrists and ankles bound down to the armrests and chair legs with rope. Tommy’s face was white and he looked on the brink of tears. It’s okay Tommy, you can cry. You deserve to be able to cry. Wilbur knew Tommy was one to try and prove himself. With a brother like Technoblade, he was familiar with the feeling.  </p>
<p>“Wilbur this is your goddamn fault, alright?” Quackity was nearly shaking. He gripped the handle of the sword. “Wilbur sit down.” Quackity signal towards a chair opposite Tommy’s. Nodding in response, Wilbur briskly sat. <br/>The horned man smiled at them both, pleased by the situation. Quackity let go of Tommy and seemed satisfied with Wilbur’s cooperation but still maintained a disturbed and distasteful facial expression. </p>
<p>“Wilbur-” Tommy let out with a gasp. “Wilbur, are we going home?” Quackity walked around to face the boy and bent down to his height. </p>
<p>“Listen to me.” Tommy’s expression turned bitter. “Tommy I need you to shut up. If you don’t listen I’ll need to shut you up myself, alright? And I don’t want that.” Tommy opened his mouth again but then closed it, giving Quackity a piercing glower. Thank god.</p>
<p>“Now we're all comfy?” The horned man stepped back into the picture, approaching the group. Wilbur stiffly glanced between the two men. I know I could take Quackity, but what about this guy? I could try to get up and fight him but Alex may threaten Tommy. Not to mention the half a dozen men waiting outside the door who would undoubtedly hear the commotion. “Wilbur have you brought what we asked?” The man added, leaning against the wall, still with his hands in his pockets. Tommy looked up hopefully. </p>
<p>Withdrawing a hand from his coat, Wilbur held an eye of ender. The small sphere lay in the palm of his hand, illuminating the room with a majestic green and blue glow. Quackity’s eyes lit up with benevolence but the other man seemed unsatisfied. </p>
<p>“Is this not what you asked for? Tommy comes with me now.” Wilbur stood up holding out the eye in the horned man’s direction. He didn’t take it. </p>
<p>“Wilbur I’m not stupid.” The man said standing up from the wall. A baleful expression grew on his face. </p>
<p>“Schlatt what the fuck. We asked for the eye.” Quackity said snatching it from Wilbur’s hand. So this is Jschlatt. Ignoring the comment, Schlatt advanced on Wilbur. </p>
<p>“This is just one out of twelve Wilbur.” </p>
<p>“You only asked me for one. Deal’s a deal, Tommy leaves.” Wilbur started to approach his brother but Schlatt stepped in between them. </p>
<p>“Schlatt what the fuck are you doing” Quackity hissed at him. </p>
<p>“Y’know Quackity, I’d appreciate it if you let me handle the trafficking.” With a sigh, Schlatt turned back to make eye contact with Wilbur. “I don’t know about you but this trade doesn't seem fair. I mean a person for an eye? Come on.” Wilbur started to lose the hope he had just gained. What else do they want? I got exactly what I was told. Wilbur had to think quickly. </p>
<p>“Schlatt, I hope you’re aware who Tommy’s other brother is. And he’s waiting outside along with our group. If we don’t leave here-”</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking lie to me Wilbur.” Schlatt snapped back. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? Techno-” </p>
<p>“Technoblade doesn't know shit about our little meetup. As I said, I’m not fucking stupid. We left you the ransom note because I knew we’d end up with this delightful situation. Technoblade doesn't know, does he Wilbur? Along with Phil, even Tubbo doesn't know where his best friend is.” Tommy looked in disbelief at Wilbur but still kept his mouth shut. “Nobody knows because you thought you’d be the hero for once.” Schlatt made a ‘tut-tut’ sound and looked satisfied with the damage. </p>
<p>“What else is it that you want?” Wilbur felt the guilt wash over him as Jschlatt’s smirk turned into a psychotic smile. </p>
<p>“I want L’Manberg.” </p>
<p>“What?” Wilbur and Tommy responded simultaneously. Wilbur was about to interject but Tommy beat him to it.   </p>
<p>“Are you fucking mad? You can just be handed a whole country you prick!” </p>
<p>“Quackity please, teach the child some composure.” Schaltt seemed fairly amused and Wilbur knew he had complete control of the situation. Quackity looked reluctant but withdrew a thin cloth from his back pocket and approached Tommy. Seeing it, Tommy started struggling and uselessly tugging at his arms. </p>
<p>“Get the fuck away! Quackity you son of a bitch! No you dumb stupid piece of shit!” Quackity struggled to wrap the cloth around his face but eventually managed to slip it in Tommy’s mouth. “Fucking hell! Wilbur-” Tommy’s screaming and curses were drained by the cloth. Tommy why couldn’t you just stay quiet?  Quackity secured the fabric with a knot behind Tommy’s neck. Wilbur bit his lip holding back tears. He clenched his sweaty palms, trying to maintain his cool. Tommy breathed heavily, silently staring down at the ground.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you want L’Manberg? I can’t just sign off the country to you. It’s impossible.” At least Tommy was right about that. </p>
<p>“You are absolutely right Wilbur. But I’m a man with a plan. The eye’s nice but-” Schlatt respired. “It’s of no use to me.” Wilbur scowls. “Assuming you still want your little brother back, there’s more you could do for me.” </p>
<p>“And if I refuse?” Wilbur retorts but then wishes he hadn’t. Schlatt grabs the diamond sword from Quackity’s hand, walking around behind Tommy and with his other hand, grabs a chunk of  blond hair and pulls his head back. Tommy let out a sharp gasp through the gag. </p>
<p>“Wait stop!” Wilbur’s eyes widen in fear and holds his hands in front of him. Abandoning all poise he feels tears falling down his face. Schlatt smirks at Wilbur and grasps Tommy’s jaw. </p>
<p>“What’d you say Wilbur?” Schlatt runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair, still keeping a firm grip on his jaw. Tommy, now crying as well at the sight of his big brother so distraught. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” Wilbur gives in, feeling all hope part him. He had an awful suspicion Tommy wasn’t coming back home with him. </p>
<p>“I’m glad we could work something out.” Schlatt let Tommy’s head hang and walked around to face the tall boy, propping the sword on his own shoulder. Wilbur could hear Tommy sniffling from behind him. All he wanted to do was push Schlatt aside and run to his brother. I Just need to do what Schlatt wants to get my brother back. Then we can both go home. “Wilbur I need you to execute the president of L’Manberg. The next time we meet, bring me Tubbo’s head.” </p>
<p>In a second of shock and confusion, Wilbur saw Schlatt lift the sword from his shoulder and felt the hilt collide with his temple. All went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another One Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techo’d seen Phil distraught before, but this was unlike anything he knew his father was capable of. It’d been about four days now since Tommy went missing and he was certain the boy wouldn’t be found anywhere in the area but the search parties continued. He’d been out with one  earlier that day when he’d got ergent word to come back home. This was of course when Wilbur hadn’t been found.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was the type of kid to get bored easily. Even in a serious situation like this, he had trouble entertaining his mind. Listening to the wheels of the cart hit the pebbles for a dangerously long time, he started to hear a rhythm and imagined it as a soothing song. He thought about listening to discs with Tubbo and playing Pigstep repeatedly to annoy his brothers. You’ll be back soon. After Wilbur wakes up, he’ll go tell everyone about the ransom. Though he wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>Tommy knew Schlatt was right about how Wilbur wanted to prove himself. If Wilbur’s plan had worked, they’d both be home right now, safe and sound. Tommy couldn’t bear to imagine Phil’s state. Now that Wilbur probably wouldn’t be back for a good while, Tommy knew his father would be hysterical. </p>
<p>The bit that scared Tommy the most was when Schlatt instructed Wilbur to kill Tubbo. His foremost reaction was relief. Wilbur would never murder his best friend. Not even to save his brother… right? Will was smart and logical but had a chaotic dark side Tommy had rarely seen. Wilbur wasn’t new to murder but this was completely different. Tommy tried to occupy his mind with something else. </p>
<p>Tommy wondered how long they’d been on the road. He assumed nighttime was nearing from how tired he was becoming but unfortunately the thick blindfold across his eyes impaired him from confirming his prediction. After Schlatt had knocked Wilbur out, the gang cleared the warehouse to appear as if they’d never arrived. Some guy transferred Tommy from tied down to a chair to tying his arms behind his back and binding his ankles together. From there he was carried outside to a large cart, blindfolded, and left alone as they left. Tommy tried pulling his wrists in every way possible for escape but all he accomplished was chafing his skin to the point he could feel cuts opening. </p>
<p>The cart’s periodic bumping started to become more infrequent. It’s coming to a stop. Tommy could hear voices somewhere ahead of him and slowed his breathing to hear what they were saying. </p>
<p>“Take the eye. Someone’ll buy it off the market for some diamonds. But don’t take any less than 10, you hear me?” Schlatt’s voice. Tommy lay as still as he could to hear the other one leave. “The walk is not far now, we’ll need someone to carry the kid.” Tommy strained his ears to hear anything else but he only caught bits and pieces until footsteps approached him and he heard the cart’s door open. </p>
<p>Tommy froze in fear. Blindfolded, gagged and tied, he had nowhere to go and now way of reaching help. He lay on his side for a few more seconds of anticipation before big hands pulled his waist towards the open door and hoisted him into the air. From what he could tell, he was slung over a large man’s shoulder. Gravity weighed his head down and the blood started to rush to it. The man began walking with him, swaying from left to right. Eventually, the sound of footsteps became the new rhythm through Tommy’s head and he drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Techo’d seen Phil distraught before, but this was unlike anything he knew his father was capable of. It’d been about four days now since Tommy went missing and he was certain the boy wouldn’t be found anywhere in the area but the search parties continued. He’d been out with one  earlier that day when he’d got urgent word to come back home. This was of course when Wilbur hadn’t been found. </p>
<p>After several meetings with Dream, Tubbo arranged a partnership with the Dream SMP for help searching. Everyone was on the lookout for the boys and at this point, it was certain they hadn't left on their own regard. </p>
<p>Techno was pretty sure Phil hadn't slept at all the past four days. His father was constantly on edge, keeping his eldest son by his side. Scared as though if he looked away too long, Techno would disappear too. He watched as Phil lay out maps on the kitchen table, tracing his finger around different areas muttering to himself. </p>
<p>“Phil, maybe it’s time you took a break, get some rest.” Phil sighed and looked up at Techno with bloodshot eyes. </p>
<p>“I know Tech, I know. But your brothers-” </p>
<p>“Phil, there are search parties everywhere. Everyone is looking for Tommy and Will. Somebody will find something.” Phil ran his hands down his face, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Techno- we could lose them.” Phil sat down in the chair behind him, curling in on himself. Techno walked over to his father and stood by him. “Techno, what if we don’t find them? If we don’t find any clues now... we might never find out… if they’re-” </p>
<p>“Phil-” Techno was at a loss for words. He’d never been the most compassionate. That was always something Wilbur was good at. Damn Wilbur, why you too? Techno hesitantly bent down by Phil and looked up into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Phil reached out and pulled him into an embrace. Feeling stunned for a second, Techno wrapped his hands around Phil’s back and they both squeezed each other for a while.</p>
<p>“Phil.” Techno released his father. “Get some sleep, please.” Techno only then noticed tears were silently falling down his father’s face. Techoblade had never seen him cry before. Philza wiped his eyes and nodded, placing a hand on Techno’s face. </p>
<p>“Alright. Keep looking for me Tech.” Techno answered with a nod and they both smiled. Phil got up and left, leaving Techno alone in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Looking down at the maps, Techno made out small black dots along the perimeter of L’Manberg and Dream SMP. All these dots were located in the woods. Search parties. Phil’s analyzing every single spot they’ve looked. There were also places circled. Perhaps places that hadn’t been checked. Well, now I have something to do. </p>
<p>Techno grabbed his red coat, sword and compass on the way out. The spot he’d chosen to head was a large radius of thin trees. He’d never been to the particular area before, but if he swept it himself, that’d be a few more chunks done. </p>
<p>Closing the door silently behind him, Techno got a few feet before rethinking his plan. For all he knew, both his brothers were kidnapped and chances were, he might be next. Though he didn’t doubt his skill, for Phil sake, a companion would be safer. Dream was his first option but then, he would be incredibly busy. Techno couldn’t say he had many ‘friends’. Perhaps Niki’d come. She’s a friend of Wilbur’s I don’t hate. Techno hadn’t talked to Niki much before but he thought she was generally a nice girl and would probably be willing to join him. </p>
<p>Techno changed direction and started towards her house. It wasn’t too far away of a walk from what he could remember. </p>
<p>The streets of L’Manberg were predominantly empty. He assumed most people were either out looking for Wilbur and Tommy, or busy keeping their own kids inside and protected. Dusk was falling upon the country, painting the houses with shades of orange and pink. Techno wondered if his brothers watched the same sunset. </p>
<p>He walked up to Niki’s door, knocking a few times and waiting. After a few awkward moments he considered knocking again. Perhaps that’d be rude. He listened closely for any commotion but it was completely silent. Techno raised his fist again to knock- </p>
<p>“Technoblade?” Techno spun around to see Niki standing at the bottom of her porch. breathing a sigh of relief, he gave her an ill eased smile. </p>
<p>“Niki! Ah, I was going out to search for Tommy and Will. Though it’d be best if- er- y’know. If somebody came with me.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” She seemed surprised. Probably because Techno had never spoken to her much. “Yeah okay, I’ll get ready. I just came back from work at the flower shop with Puffy.” Niki made her way past Techno and into her house. In no time she was back with a coat and backpack on and the two set off back in the direction of the woods. </p>
<p>Techno kept her up to date with the maps and search parties. Making small talk until they both seemed comfortable, Niki explained how stressed she’d become about losing his brothers and taken up working to relax a bit. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should take a hobby up too, it helps to keep your mind off of it.” </p>
<p>“I have hobbies.” Techno shrugged, playing with his sword.<br/>
“Like what? Stealing from orphans?” Niki giggled. </p>
<p>“Is Will still telling people that? Oh my god that was literally years ago. It was a joke I swear.” They both smiled. Techno was thankful to enter a positive atmosphere. There was a moment of silence. </p>
<p>“I just think- I shouldn’t do anything besides look for them. Anything else, any other thought-” Techno trailed off and bit his lip. Well there you go, you’ve made it weird. See, this is why Philza’s your only friend. Niki looked up at Techno. She pities me. He tried not to look back at her. </p>
<p>“Techno-'' Niki stopped walking. He glanced up at her. “We are going to find Will and Tommy.” Niki sounded sad but also completely sincere. Though he had heard many people say those words, Techno felt warmed by her gesture. He knew she truly believed it. </p>
<p>They continued walking into the patch of woods. Niki pulled out a torch from her backpack and lit it with flint and steel. For a fall night it was quite chilly out and he was glad he’d put on a coat. The ground was full of brown leaves and the trees left naked. Techno would’ve found the atmosphere eerie if it hadn’t been for Niki’s wholesome company. With every moment he grew more and more grateful she’d come along. </p>
<p>Techno guessed they’d been walking about three hours when Niki gasped. </p>
<p>“What?” Techno whispered, frantically inspecting the area and drawing his sword. Niki pointed ahead of them. A silhouette was stumbling through the trees. They made eye contact before hesitantly approaching it. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Techno valiantly said through the night. There came no response.</p>
<p>“Wilbur?” He tried again to no avail. Niki looked scared and Techno couldn’t blame her. He took the lead, approaching whoever it was. They were now close enough to have seen a face with daylight but Niki’s torch didn’t reach that far. </p>
<p>“Hello?” The person spoke up, finally noticing them. It sounded young and male but nothing Techno recognized. </p>
<p>“Hullo.” Techno was now on full alert, ready for a battle if one broke out. Niki passed Techno the torch and he shone it forward onto their face. A teen boylooked back at him, one eye bright green and the other red. He had a sharp suit and black and white mask. “Have you by chance seen two boys? Their names are Tommy and Wilbur. We’re looking for them.” Techno stopped walking and Niki stayed placed behind him. </p>
<p>“I- I don’t think so. I don’t remember…” This ominous response put Techno on edge.<br/>
“Where are you from?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know- I can’t remember.” The boy seemed to notice Techno’s agitated position and started backing up. Niki stepped forwards next to Techno. </p>
<p>“Hey.” She added, her voice soothing. “What’s your name?” There was a quiet pause but this time, a direct answer.</p>
<p>“Ranboo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've started writing the third chapter, hopefully I'll finish it~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He’s Not Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Thanks for the flowers, they’re lovely.” Tubbo said, looking off at L’Manberg. For a while they gazed off at the lanterns lighting up the night. L’Manberg had overcome everything in its path. Now the two founders of the country were missing and Tubbo had hope they’d be found.<br/>Tubbo looked over at Puffy who was frowning at the distance. He followed her line of sight to see someone running towards the election podium.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo made an effort to scramble from one meeting or event to the next. Keeping himself occupied was keeping him sane. Unfortunately it was the people around him who were making it difficult. Tubbo understood their mournful glances and sorrowful smiles were out of the love in their hearts but he couldn’t help but feel as if he were a bomb. His friends and allies all tiptoed around him, afraid they’d step on a nerve and make him cry. Tubbo was done with the bullshit. Sure he was amongst the youngest members of the cabinet but Wilbur had trusted him with the role as president of L’Manberg.</p>
<p> A lack of wisdom doesn't come with a side effect of innocence. </p>
<p>Tommy had always treated Tubbo the roughest. Poking fun and insulting him. “Tommy that’s so mean, Tommy apologise to Tubbo.” Everyone else would say. And sure sometimes it hit hard but Tommy knew his best friend well. He knew Tubbo wasn’t all baby and wholesome. </p>
<p>Tommy wouldn’t fucking tiptoe around me. He’d probably put a hand on my shoulder, tell me to be strong and stop being a pussy. </p>
<p>Tubbo snorted in the thought. </p>
<p>Tommy’s still fighting. He’s not dead. </p>
<p>“Tubbo, are you okay?” Captain Puffy stood by the stairs of the election podium in her usual red coat and tricorn hat. Tubbo shifted around, unaroused someone found him. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m fine. How are you?” Captain Puffy’s eyebrows pinched together in concern. She walked forwards to Tubbo. He always forgot how small she really was. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.. I brought you some flowers.” She brought forth a small bundle of yellow and pink tulips. They were tied together with a bow at the bottom. Tubbo took them gently. He tilted the bouquet from side to side for a few seconds. </p>
<p>“He’s not dead.” Tubbo mumbled. He knew it was a bit rude. Puffy was doing him a favour and he did appreciate it. The words just seemed to slip from his lips. </p>
<p>“No, no, no Tubbo! I just- me and Niki started a business and I thought- y’know.”  Tubbo kept his gaze down.</p>
<p>“No, Puffy I’m sorry. I like them, I do.” Puffy looked as though she wasn’t completely convinced. “How’s your flower shop? How’s Niki?” </p>
<p>“It’s good. Niki’s company is great.” There was a moment of silence. “I think I want to ask her out.” Tubbo looked up and smiled. </p>
<p>“Really?!” The two began to laugh a little. “I didn’t know- I thought Niki and you.. ”</p>
<p>“Were straight?” Puffy laughed harder. Tubbo was happy it hadn’t offended her. The two smiled. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the flowers, they’re lovely.” Tubbo said, looking off at L’Manberg. For a while they gazed off at the lanterns lighting up the night. L’Manberg had overcome everything in its path. Now the two founders of the country were missing and Tubbo had hope they’d be found.<br/>
Tubbo looked over at Puffy who was frowning at the distance. He followed her line of sight to see someone running towards the election podium. </p>
<p>“Who is that?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Niki.” Puffy answered quickly. </p>
<p>“What’s she running for?” Unfortunately Puffy didn’t have an answer to that question. They walked off the podium to meet Niki. She was completely out of breath. Tubbo wondered how far she’d ran. </p>
<p>“Niki what is it?” Puffy looked concerned, catching hold of her. </p>
<p>“We- me and techno- looking for Will- and Tommy-” </p>
<p>“Did you find them?!” Tubbo questioned. Puffy shushed him and turned to Niki to keep her talking. </p>
<p>“No we didn’t- but- but we found someone. He might know- he might know where they are.” Hope. Tubbo was filled with a rush of joy. </p>
<p>Finally some clue.  </p>
<p>“Okay Niki breathe for a sec.” They were all smiling. </p>
<p>“I left him with Techno-” A pit dropped in Tubbo’s stomach.</p>
<p> Fuck knows what Techno’s done with this guy. We need him alive. </p>
<p>“Niki where are they? We need to get back now.” Tubbo almost grabbed her. </p>
<p>“Phil’s house.” Niki barely answered before he took off. Tubbo didn’t even care if they were following. </p>
<p>He ran past houses with people sleeping. Only taking a break at Phil’s door step. He hadn't run all this way to knock on the damn door. He flung it open and rushed into the living room. Nobody in sight. He sped down the hallway to the kitchen and froze to a long blade pushed against his throat. He gasped at the sharp edge’s touch. </p>
<p>“Oh it’s just Tubbo.” Techno’s deep voice boomed from behind him. The sword was removed quickly. “Oops.” Tubbo stood stiffly and watched Techno pour some tea into a cup. Techno looked up at the young president, tired. “Sorry about that. You scared us a little. Want some tea?” </p>
<p>“Niki said-” Tubbo stopped taking notice of the other person in the room. He sat at the far end of the table in a dirty black suit. He had bushy blond hair, heterochromia eyes of red and green and was giving Tubbo a look of confusion and fear. </p>
<p>They both stared at each other for a minute before Techno awkwardly cleared his thought. </p>
<p>“Sugar?” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Do you want sugar in your tea?” Techno glanced between the boys. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Tubbo swallowed, unsure of what to do now. All seemed to be in order. </p>
<p>“Are you guys having some telepathic conversation or somethin’?” Techno removed his cape and laid it on the back of his chair like a coat. “I feel like I’m missing out.” The boys broke eye contact as Phil came around the kitchen hallway. Tubbo noted how tired and disheveled he looked. Probably from stress. </p>
<p>“Who left the bloody door open?” He asked taking in all the changes to his kitchen including the enderman hybrid of sorts and president. “Someone made quite a racket. Techno, you didn't say we were having guests.” He walked around to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water. </p>
<p>“Sorry Phil, that was me.” Tubbo took the tea from Techno spinning the hot liquid around in the cup. </p>
<p>“What ‘chew in a rush for mate? And who’s this?” Phil gestured in the direction of the hybrid and sipped his water. Tubbo opened his mouth to answer but Techno began speaking first.</p>
<p>“This is Ranboo. We think he might know something about Tommy and Wilbur.” Ranboo looked livid. Phil’s jaw opened and turned into a hopeful smile. It was nice to see Phil looking radiant for a second. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if I can help, actually. I can’t remember much.” Ranboo nervously played with his fingers. </p>
<p>“Alright well, tell us all you can. Where you from?” Phil sat next to him, leaning eagerly forward. </p>
<p>“I can’t remember.” Phil starred in response as if he thought Ranboo was about to start laughing. “I’m sorry.. ” Phil stroked his chin in thought.</p>
<p>“How old are you?” </p>
<p>Pause </p>
<p>“I don’t know, 16 or 17?” </p>
<p>“Why are you here?”<br/>
“I saw Technoblade and the girl Niki in the woods.” Tubbo watched Techno cross his arms and lean against the fridge. </p>
<p>“Why were you in the woods?” Phil pushed forwards. </p>
<p>“I can’t remember.” </p>
<p>“Bullshit. Why are you here.” </p>
<p>“Phil-” Tubbo tried to interject. He could feel Philza’s frustration.</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I was lost, I wasn’t trying to find this place.” Ranboo sputtered defensively. Phil angrily exhaled and got up. He grabbed a family picture of the fridge and brought it over to Ranboo. They all watched as Phil pointed to Tommy and Wilbur. </p>
<p>“My sons.. Have you seen them?” Phill looked desperate. Ranboo looked on the brink of tears and shook his head. Tubbo couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “He- Tommy’s 16. He’s just a boy!” Tears were streaming down Phil’s face as he shook the picture. “He- please.. '' Techno walked over and hugged his dad. Tubbo’d never seen Phil cry. It was odd seeing his childhood hero sob into his son’s arms. He remembered how Wilbur would sing songs about how brave Phil was, how strong. He remembered how Phil had practically adopted Tubbo and raised him. </p>
<p>Tubbo whipped the tears from his eyes. Ranboo was still sitting in the corner with his face in his hands. </p>
<p>No way this guy has nothing to do with Tommy and Wilbur. He’s hiding something. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tommy was awoken by the sudden shift in gravity and thud of being dropped to the ground, whimpering as he collided with the dirt. He struggled for a second, tugging his wrists and squirming but gave up almost immediately remembering he was completely imobile. </p>
<p>He waited and listened to the voices around him until someone lifted him off the ground and roughly situated him in a wooden chair. His wrists were held by someone as they were untied and retied to the armrests. He didn’t dare try to escape. The clicking sound of a pistol brought him to his senses and the blindfold was unknotted from the back of his head. Tommy blinked as it slipped off. </p>
<p>Everything was bright and blurry. There was movement of a few people but one figure looming over him stood out the most. Tommy squinted and shook his head, trying to get his eyes to focus. He breathed heavily through his nose as a cloth was still slipped through his teeth. His mind was fuzzy and he laid his head on the back of the chair. </p>
<p>“Hey big man.” Tommy immediately recognised this voice as Quackity’s and assigned it to the figure next to him. “Bet you feel like shit hunh?” Tommy rolled his head over and finally started seeing him clearly. He coughed through the gag in response only then recognizing how thirsty and hungry he was. </p>
<p>When was the last time I ate? A day or two? </p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Quackity, trying to send the message. “Here-” Quackity walked over to some counter on the side of the room and came back with a water bottle and a loaf of bread. </p>
<p>Thank fuck. </p>
<p>Before proceeding Quackity leaned in closer to him. </p>
<p>“Tommy listen to me.”</p>
<p> It’s not like I have any other fucking option. </p>
<p>Quackity took out his pistol and turned it side to side. “You’re gonna be here for a while. That means you’re gonna have to listen to me. If you do that.. If you do that Tommy, you’ll be okay. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy glared at him, wishing he could speak back. “Alright, I’m going to ungag you. If you do anything fucking stupid I will shoot you in the foot. Nod if you understand.” He paused for Tommy to nod who reluctantly did so. “Okay.” </p>
<p>Tommy licked his dry lips as the cloth came out and breathed  heavily in relief. Quackity sat across from him and assisted him drink and eat some bread. When they were finished, Quackity got up and grabbed Tommy’s gag again. </p>
<p>“Wait-” Tommy coughed. “No, no, no. We don’t have to do that.” </p>
<p>“Well it’s not your fucking choice is it?” Quackity continued towards him. </p>
<p>“Big Q, please.” Quackity stopped dead in his tracks at Tommy’s words, looking cold. </p>
<p>“Nobody calls me that anymore.”</p>
<p>Tommy didn't struggle when the cloth was pulled through his mouth again. The blindfold was tied behind his head, leaving him alone in the dark once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG... I’m a slow and new writer and couldn’t think of how to continue the story. I’m doing online school now so hopefully I can update more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>